A Love To Be Remebered In The Black Of Night
by Max276
Summary: Live, and love. It's simple right? Wrong, when love shows itself after what happened to Ronnie Ann. Will he be able to hold onto it in his world of shadows or will he collapse from the pressure? Find out as Lincoln, Clyde, OC, and a very special lady find their way through life.
1. Chapter 1

So I just got a new phone so I can start up again and I've been taking these things called writing classes so yeah...

Lincoln age 16 sat in his room shaggy white hair in his eyes he flipped it to the side and pulled out the gun. A grandfather revolver that shined in the light he spun the barrel. *CLICK* Nothing. Once again he was sitting there speechless. Lynn Sr. had left after Rita shot herself a few years back. He took the twins Lisa and Lily. The state gave Lori custody over Lucy Lincoln and Lynn. His best friends Clyde and Trystin had also moved in due to circumstances but it was one of those days where no one was home so he could contemplate what life after death was like. Of course he didn't have the "stone" to do it. So he left it to chance.

Lynn and Luan had also moved out to go pursue there own dreams. Lynn now 18 was atending UNLV on a scholarship in sports. Luan now 19 going to Harvard to be a comedy actress. Both doing well. Lucy was 14 at home attending Royal Woods High being the youngest loud left in the house. Luna now 20 had her own band and was making her third album being the primary bread winner in the house, she had dedicated an entire album to her mother and home life. Leni now 21 decided to continue designing her own clothes and had a kiosk at the mall where she sold clothes she designed, though she did develop a slight smoking problem. Lori at 22 had opened a diner called Rita's after her mom, she managed to help Luna with bills and enjoyed her work, and her marriage to Bobby who worked in the kitchen. Trystin was 17 he had moved in when he wss 13 after his father had kicked him out on Christmas, he was apart of the family ever since though he had his issues he always helped around. Finally Clyde now 16 had moved in when he was 15 after his parents gave him the choice to move in with Lincoln or go to LA he decide it would be better to stay in Royal Woods with his friends.

Lincoln was left traumatized by the events of his mother. His beloved Ronnie Ann had been kidnapped and later found dead in the woods. And his father despised him because he blamed the events of his mother into him. He had no clue where they moved and was trying to move on with his life but never could.

"LINCOLN" yelled Lucy from downstairs. Lincoln huridly put the gun between his mattress and walked downstairs. The short goth stood there waiting for him. She was always first home after Lincoln.

"What's up Lulu" Lincoln asked in a somber tone, wishing he wasn't always needed by someone for something.

"I need an end to my poem" Lucy stated calmly.

"Ok let me hear what you have so far and we will go from there"

"Alright,a dark filled night, only a sliver of the pale moonlight, no one knows his fear ofbwalking alone, and cant feel the fright in hus soul, he walks steady in pace moving so slow to his demise, he has no true home, no light at the end of the road, and that's all I have for now."

Lincoln scratches his chin "He walk and walks till the day he dies, wishing to see true emotion in someone's eyes, for someone to take him in, out of the cold dark with storming winds he tries so hard but to no true avail, he no longer wants to live, so in the end he will choose to give in." His eyes water slightly but he wipes the tears away. " How's that Lucy?"

She looks at him through her bangs wishing he new how she truly felt for him. How the pain in his soul drives her to want to be his everything, to want to be the fill to his void. He also doesn't realize the poem is about him. "That's fantastic thank you" Lucy hugs him and walks away in silence.

She reaches her room. It's fully black now since Lynn is gone. "Why can't he see that I love him, that I yearn for him in the darkest depths of my soul." She thinks to herself. "I know it's wrong, but to me it feels so right, I want to tell him but what if he tells me I'm a freak, a monster, calls me crazy, and laughs at me." She plops onto her bed and writes down the rest of the poem. A dark filled night, only a sliver of the pale moonlight, no one knows his fear of walking alone, and cant feel the fright in his soul, he walks steady in pace moving so slow to his demise, he has no true home, no light at the end of the road, he walks and walks till the day he dies, wishing to see true emotion in someone's eyes, for someone to take him in, out of the cold dark with storming winds he tries so hard but to no true avail, he no longer wants to live, so in the end he will choose to give in.

Lincoln is sitting on the couch flipping through channels aimlessly. Out of no where the door opens and Trystin and Clyde step through.

"Hey man we wanted to go skate around so get your bitch ass the fuck up toss on pants and let's go!" Trystin says in a aggressive tone.

"Fine, let's go tear it up" Lincoln says with a smile and leaves to get ready.

AN:Ok this story is being redone let me know how you like it this I the redone chapter one I'm gonna be working on to later today very latest it will be released is Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter hopefully you like the new format

Lincoln tossed on his orange and black long sleeve along with a pair of black baggy shorts and knee high socks. Be grabbed his ling board and started stepping down the stairs. Trystin and Clyde had already grabbed their boards and were waiting by the door.

"Hey Lincoln you ready to roll out faster than the autobots did in the Transformers comics?" Clyde said eagerly.

"Yeah bro let's speed out of here, you take way to long anyway." Trystin blurted.

"Dude, I'm not the asshole who spent an entire day to get a tattoo done and then bitch about us getting dick done!" Lincoln argued.

"Please my shit looks sick!" Trystin then proceeded to pull up his black hoodie to reveal a melting black and green biohazard symbol eched into his chest.

"Both of you shove it down your throat and let's go already!" Clyde said pissed off at the pissing contest the two were having.

Trystin and Lincoln shrugged "Alright" they said in unison stepping outside and hopping on the boards, ridding off into the fall afternoon.

Luna pulled into the driveway and watched as the boysskated off. She really had wanted to spend time with Trystin. They needed to work on the next part of their song. It was almost finished she wasn't always the lead singer in her band, sometimes Trystin did it. He was typically home cause he and her had dropped out of high school a few years back. She was a senior and he was a freshman. School was never either of their thing. He got to live their as long as he continued to make songs with her.

"I really wish he would have stayed behind" Luna thought to herself. "His chiseled face, sleek jaw, large brown eyes, cute smirk, his throbing biceps, short slender bulid...I mean he's 5'11."

"At least he's taller than me I mean inthink I'm only 5'7" she thought to herself. "What am I thinking he's just a friend..is he." She walked inside the house and up to Lucy's room. She needed to know if Lucy had finally told Lincoln how she felt. She walked up to the bedroom door and knocked. The door creeked open and behind the small gothic girl stood.

"Oh hey..what's up?" Lucy asked reluctantly knowing what Luna wanted.

"Can I enter, if not it's cool nothing required dudet."

"Sure I guess" She reluctantly pulled the door open the rest the way and set down on her bed after closing the door. Luna sat down on a victorian style chair Lucy had.

"So did you tell him yet Luce."

*sigh* "No, no I didn't tell him I'm waiting for the perfect moment to let him know about the passion I feel for him."

"You need to talk to him Luce, it's eating you inside out and if you don't then it's gonna hurt younthr rest of your life."

"You have no room to talk, you are still afraid of Trystin turning you down."

"This isn't about me and you know it, Lincoln's very understanding don't pit it off." Luna starches the back ofher neck. "And either way isn't Trystin messing around with Nikki."

"They broke up after what happened to Ronnie, she hasn't been the same since, and either way he started to loose feeling for her after what had happened with Chandler."

"That's besides the point you need to just tell Lincoln how you feel already...quit putting it off I don't want you to go down a spiral dude."

"YOU NEED TO TELL TRYSTIN HOW YOU FEEL THEN QUIT BEING A FUCKING HYPOCRITE AND GROW SOME BALLS FUCK!" Lucy drew a deep breath in and sighed.

"You know what fine I'll make you a deal, tomorrow we have the boys go to the tree house and we'll tell them how we truly feel."

"Fine but you tell Trystin first then I'll tell Lincoln"

"Deal" Luna stuck her hand out and Lucy shook it to confirm thier deal.

OVER WITH LINCOLN;

The three boys were skating at high speeds down the local bombing hill. Trystin had a mini logo deck with roller blade wheels attached. Lincoln road a surf board style Santa Cruz with kryptonics chalk wheels. And Clyde rode a kryptonics penny board. They road down the hill with high speed and grace. As they rolled down the hill Lincoln saw a dark skin girl in a purple hoodie and shorts towards the bottom.

"Ronnie!" Lincoln yelled hoping it was her. He speed up tryingnti reach her but the the closer he got the farther she was from him.

"Its not real dude your seeing things again!" Clyde yelled.

Lincoln didn't listen and kept going. His board started wobling due to the speed he had gained, he proceeded to loose control. He hit a bump and fell forward with large momentum, he skid breaking his nose and fingers trying to sustain the fall his hoodie ripped and his face was bleeding, he sat there looking ahead realizing she wasn't there his bard next to him flipped upsidown his arms and face gushing realizing he looked like a fool.

Trystin and Clyde stopped next to him, hoping the damage wasn't to bad. They saw his broken nose and the blood stainingnhis white hair.

"C'mon let's get you fixed up dude, we can't afford another medical bill so let's go to the tree house." Trystin stated calmly "We have the supplies to get this sanitized and we still have the working shower."

He pulled up Lincoln off the floor. Clyde grabbed his board and they walked off into the fall sunset. Clyde pulled out his phone and called Luna.

*Ring* *ring* *rin-*

"Hey Clyde what's up." Luna asked.

"Hey can you tell Lori we are gonna be at the tree house Lincoln was seeing Ronnie again and crashed hard." Clyde stated in a worried tone.

"No problem, oh and tomorrow me and Lucy are gonna come down." "We need to talk." Luna then hung up the phone.

AN: How do you guys like it please let me know I want honestly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three yass

Clyde looked at the phone confused but proceeded to shrug it off. What did Luna need maybe she found out how Trystin felt? Or what if they found out about the incident? He realized he should say something after the get to the tree house.

As they walked up the street the checked to see if anyone was around and went by it a bish in the park that lead to the forest, following the trees with T shaped carvings in them they reached the secluded area where the large fort was. Lincoln hobbled over a tugged a fake branch witch caused a rope ladder to fall from the top, Trystin climbed up holding a key in hand unlocking the hatch and pushing it open. The interior had a large loving room with a couch, an armchair, a small coffee table, and a love seat. There was a small kitchen and a few doors around. Trystin had stumbled upon this place about a year and a half ago. They fixed it up and had been coming there ever since to hangout.

Trystin walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer pulling out medical supplies. He walked over to Lincoln and set the stuff on the floor.

"Ok man are you ready cause this is gonna hurt extremely bad." Trystin asked in a stern tone.

"Just hurry up and get it over with." Lincoln replied clearly not excited about what was gonna happen.

Trystin grabbed Lincoln's nose and broke it back into place.

"FUCK!" Lincoln yelled in pain. Trystin pulled out a bandaid and put it on the bridge if his nose.

"Who said it was gonna feel fun I sure as hell didn't." Trystin stated.

He then proceeded to wrap to wrap Lincoln's hand up with boxing tape so his fingers would heal properly. After he was done he got up and plopped down on the love seat sprawling out across it for maximum comfort. Clyde sat down on the couch and payed back pulling a lever on the side so it reclined.

"Hey guys we might have a problem, when I called Luna she said that she was coming down tomorrow and that we needed to talk to her about some things and I'm not sure what." Clyde said mildly worried.

"That doesn't sound good." Lincoln stated "What do you think it's about?"

"No clue bit she sounded serious and I'm kinda worried." Clyde said "It could be alot of things, the main things I can think of are, A the way Trystin feels about her, B the fact I'm dating Hiaku, and finally C the incident you know what happened with-"

"Dude shut the fuck up!" Trystin barked at Clyde, "We all agreed to never speak if it and we are gonna keep it that way, if they ask about it we don't say anything and deny the entire thing."

"Trystins right, we didn't know that was gonna happen, it wasn't our fault we just did what we had to now let's drop that possibility for now." Lincoln added.

"Fine then out of options A and B what do you think it is?" Clyde asked.

"Well she most likely already knows that your with Hiaku, but she isn't as likely to know about the fact that Trystin despises her." Lincoln stated.

"Oh dude it's bullshit, I can't stand her." TrAustin said, "And she thinks I dont know she wants to be with me, main thing there is I don't and will never feel the same way." Trystin said. What was really going through his mind was, : I can't believe I said that, she's amazing I mean in a perfect world I can be with Nikki but I also really like Luna, she sings knows how to party looks sexy, I mean that slim face those hips, those full lips, her side shave looks cute and those tattoos. :

"Look we need to call it a night it's getting late and sounds like we are gonna have a long day tomorrow." Clyde said as he walked to a door and entered revealing a small bedroom. "Goodnight."

Trystin and Lincoln did the same. Trystin laid there staring at the wall wondering what he was gonna do tomorrow. What Lincoln and Clyde didn't know is that he did have feelings towards Luna, that he wanted her to be his punk princess. His light at the end of his own tunnel. They had messed around before and it was nothing short of amazing. He didn't know what to do, let himself be vulnerable or stay hard as nails. He didn't know, he decided to wait for the time to come and would act accordingly. Till then her needed some sleep.

AN; sorry about the shorter chapter and the wait but here you go


	4. Morning

Lincoln later in his bed staring at the ceiling, the morning light shined through the small window in the room. The tree house smelled of wet oak and the roof leaked just a little. It had rained last night and the smell was intoxicating to Lincoln. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. He had grown in the past few years he now stood 5'11. He was slim and muscular with a slight six pack tracing his body. He was currently sporting a 5 o'clock shadow and his hair was everywhere. Realizing he had not take a shower in the past few days he exited the room and walked over to the bathroom.

As he walked he realized everyone one else was still asleep, enjoying the silence he turned the lock on the door in case anyone woke up and started to undress from what little clothes he had on. Looking himself over in the mirror he began to admire his slim yet got figure, his chest lightly chiseled with washboard abbs, his jaw thin yet defined the scruff on his face making him look more so mature in the eyes of others, he was very big on manscaping and as a joke he shaved his white patch of "man hair" into a lightning bolt due to a lost bet with Trystin. He took pride in his body, even the scars scattered across his arms. Memories of long ago when he loathed himself and the world around him, when his dad left when things went down full spiral. He still found a way to smile through the pain that had clouded his mind all that while not for himself but for the few people he loved. He looked himself over one last time and turned on the shower for whatever reason enjoying the freezing cold water.

Trystin woke up to the sound of running water from the bathroom, realizing the only one up at five in the morning is Lincoln he turned over and grabbed his phone. Being a drop out had it's perks. No school, no anyoing people, alarms don't go off until twelve thirty, you know the simple shit that would make most happy. Trystin stood up and stretched for once being fully awake at this ungodly hour. He had taken a shower the night before so one wasn't needed today. Looking at the dresser he opened the top drawer pulling out clean clothes for his day. A simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a black long sleeve, and some black vans. His morning was going in the right direction, however he noticed a small puddle had formed on the floor. Clearly from last night's rain, the puddle wasn't large but it was big enough to take notice. He grabbed a towel from a different drawer and layed it onto the wet spot. Leaving the room and heading to the kitchen Trystin began to make a simple breakfast for everyone.

Clyde woke up his eyes gleaming with exitment for new day to come, his inspirational posters all over his walls in the small space making him smile. He stood his slim fingure now touched by the cold air realising he was completely in the nude, he dug through a drawer pulling out his hair pick, a baggy red long sleeve, black skinny jeans, and his red high top converse. He put on his glasses and was rummaging through a bag on the floor looking for his orange label Pual Maul pack and the lighter upon finding them he lit one up and left his room. Seeing Trystin cooking and smelling the intoxicating aroma of bacon and eggs he walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Clyde do me a favor and grab me my pack, it's on the couch please and thank you man." Trystin adressed him in a calm and stern manner like usual.

"Sure dude, did you start up coffe already should I?" He inquired as he got up and grabbed the camel 99s.

"Coffees done, but if you wanna chill with me while I cook your more than welcome to." He said while pulling out a cigarette moving the pan to light it on the stove, afterwards going back to his cooking.

"Well Lincoln's still in the shower from what I hear, we can chill ain't nothing really going on."

"Exactly my dear friend, now what all do we gotta do today, bills are paid for the month and I'm running low on smokes."

"Well Lucy and Luna need to talk to us about something today, and it's Lincoln's turn to grab smokes, so how much have on hand." Clyde opened his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "I got twenty on it."

"Well I got fifty in my dresser, so that's enough to cover us for a while, and from what I remember Lincoln should have thirty giving us an even hundred covering us for the next two weeks."

As Trystin finished up his sentence Lincoln stepped out the bathroom in an orange hoodie, red skinny jeans with tore up knees, and his orange converse. His hair was swooped off to the side and he had a clean shave.

"Let me guess, cigarette run?"

"It's your turn Llinc."

"I know, so we have a hundred total with thrown in, correct?"

"Yeah cause I have fifty in my dresser, Clyde has twenty and you have thirty."

Lincoln walked into Trystin's room and grabbed the fifty from his nightstand, went to his room and grabbed his thirty and his board then walked to Clyde and grabbed his twenty.

"Am I grabbing the usual or something different?"

"I can't afford to keep smoking camels, their getting way to pricy so grab me Paul maul reds full length."

"You know I only smoke Paul maul lights."

"Ok then my Marlboro reds, so I'll be back in like twenty thirty minutes max." Lincoln grabbed his phone and ascended down the ladder heading for the corner store.

AN; I'm sorry guys, school has hit me hard and it is hard to get this stuff in hut here soon I'll be able to focus a little more on the story i hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace


	5. Confessions

Luna woke up and got dressed in her normal purple skin tight tank top, a pair of black short shorts and purple converse, brushing her hair to the side. Everyone had already left for the day, it was now twelve pm and only her and Lucy were home. She left her room and walked over to Lucy"s door giving it a knock.

"Come in Luna, I'm getting ready right now and I shot Trystin a text." Lucy said through the door in her rather monotone voice, although vagly sounding off, moving towards the possibility of being rejected by her one true love. The only one who accepted her loved her and new her as best as he did. The more she thought about it the crazier it sounded. She was in love with her brother. Her only brother. The one who never seemed ok after everything that happened to him. She was worried he wouldn't be able to handle this. She wanted him to love her the same she loved him. No she needed him to. And even if he didn't he would force him in the end.

Luna entered the room quietly closing the door behind her. An offsetting feeling coming from Lucy as she did her makeup. She was wearing pale white concealer, blood red lipstick, black eyeliner, and light blue eyeshadow. It was strange seeing her like this in all honestey and she didn't know how to respond to what was happening before her. She was also wearing her nicertain clothes. A black dress styling off her slim figure, a corsette, and her hair was in a pony tail. She looked like she was ready for a funeral. Lincoln did like when Lucy dressed like this however. He found it cute. So she was preparing properly, going for what he found the nicest in her taste. Nothing seemed off until she noticed Lucy put her black switchblade in her black purse.

"Why are you taking a knife luce?.."

"I always carry it you know this."

"But you shouldn't be taking it when your going to explain to your brother that you love him more than just a brother, doesn't seem all that smart."

"And? When do you ever make smart choices. I mean you constanlty drink smoke and party, more often then not waking up with Trystin in your bed, you just never told him you want more then just sex from him cause your afraid that's all he wants."

"Thats a low fucking blow, and you know it."

Lucy stood up and tossed on her solid black creepers (the long black platform boots or goth boots) as she stretched and git ready to leave. "Yeah it was, now don't question what I'm doing with myself if you don't want me to say things like that."

Luna gave her and odd look before starting to walk out the room "Let's just go, Trystin is impatient and you know this." The two girls left and headed for Lunas car.

 **Back at the hideout**

Lincoln climbed up the ladder two bags in hand. He had gotten about ten packs of each cigrette. A smile apeared on his face as he smelled the food, finished and waiting for him on the table along with a fresh cup of coffee, the aroma orgasmic to him as he entered.

"Hey Linc, you have the cigrettes cause if you dont, then you don't get breakfast." Trystin joked slightly snickerimg to himself finding what he said funny.

"Yeah Linc, I'll eat it if you don't have the smokes." Clyde piped up joining in Trystins antics.

"I have em, fuck I have em!" Lincoln stated mildly I miffed. "I feel like you guys would really do that to me like shit!"

"I wouldn't actually do that, fuck man."

"I would..."

"CLYDE, YOUR A FUCKING DICK!"

"I NEED FOOD LINCOLN!"

"Both you guys are idiots..." Trystin proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose, realising how petty the two can be. Wondering how he became friend's with the two, thinking back he started to remember how they met.

FIVE YEARS AGO AT ROYAL WOODS MIDDLE SCHOOL;

Lincoln and Clyde were siting in the back of the class, it was three months into the school year and they had heard of the possibility of a new kid coming to town, he was said to he a trouble maker and was a rude kid. That's all they new, they didn't know his name where he was from or why he was here. Now they were waiting. Their math teacher proceeded to walk up to the front of the class and stood behind her desk.

"Now class if I could have your I would like to announce we have a new student, he's all the way from Nevada and is shy, so please if you would give him a warm welcome." The teacher said happily. She beckoned for the small boy to walk in, he was only 5'4 and had on a large black hpodie his hair was covered by a black snapback and he had a nose ring. He waved to the class.

"Now class this is Trystin (tristan is how its pronounced) and he's an new addition to our class, now Trystin," she said looking at the boy "Go sit by Lincoln loud, he's the boy with the white hair."

He walked over and sat down at the desk letting his backpack drop on the floor next to his seat he sat down and stared at the desk. Lincoln looked over and stuck his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Lincoln, if you ever need anything feel free to ask."

Trystin looked over at him and smiled. "You know anywhere I can get weed?"

Lincoln looked at him his eyes wide.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY EVENTS;

The ladder bell went off signalling people were at the bottom. Trystin stood up and opened the hatch looking down, Seeing luna and Lucy standing there he dropped the ladder for the two. He looked at his phone and saw it was seven thirty now.

"You guys are here early." Trystin said with a smile on his face "There's still coffee eggs and bacon ready, if you guys didn't already have breakfast."

"Oh we are good dudes, we stopped by McDicknalds." Luna joked purposely mispronouncing the name.

"Yes. I would however still enjoy a cup of coffee as black as my soul." Lucy said creepily.

"I got you." Trystin walked over pouring a cup of coffee fresh from the pot for Lucy. He passed it to the small goth girl a slight smile apeared on her face when she was passed the liquid. It was still lightly steaming and smelled beautiful.

"Thank you." Her and luna sat down on the love seatx lincoln and Clyde chilled on the couch and Trystin posted up on one of the stpols in the kitchen.

"So bros you know we gotta have a real talk right?" Luna looked at the boys as she said this.

Trystin gulped, Clyde wiped his brow, and Lincoln started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Yes we have something to adress with you three, and whatever we say here stays in the domain of this place." Lucy saud sternly "Not a soul is to know of what we talk about here, do I have your word?"

"You know I don't mind a secret Luce." Clyde answered.

"I could honestly give a fuck less, and either way who am I gonna tell?" Trystin said. "Not like I really have friends."

"Lucy I'm your brother, no matter what no one will know abut what we talk about unless you feel they should know." Lincoln said, trying to make her feel alright about talking about whatever she needed to.

"Ok then. Luna would you please go first?"

"Yeah...Ok, so Trystin?"

"What's up?"

"I-I've been head over heals for you since day one bro, you manage to make me feel so much more alive than anyone else could ever even come close to. My heart pounds in my chest and your to blame-" Trystin cut her off.

"This feeling I've got keeps me going insane, and you don't know my pain, s K, drink it down, don't where a frown and I'll build up from the ground." Trystin finished her sentance. "Those are the lyrics to drink my love away.." Trystin clenched his fists, Clyde and lincoln looked at Luna showed at the statement.

"I know bro, that song was about you and always has been..."

Trystin got up, and began to grab his backpack when luna grabbed his arm and faced him towards her. She was starting to tear up and her hands were shaking.

"I-I-I love you Trystin." Luna choked out hard to speak because she had started to cry.

"Do you really?" Trystin yanked his arm away from her and looked at her in the eyes. "Do you really love me? Or are you gonna be like everyone fucking else?" He walked to his room and closed the door. Lincoln looked over shocked his sister was in tears, but he did understand whereally Trystin was coming from.

Luna started to cry harder for a moment, went to the bathroom wiped her face and sat back down on the love seat with Lucy. She then plugged in her earbuds and strated listening to death of a bachelor by panic at the disco.

Lucy looked over, saw Luna was in a state to where if you meseed with her she would chuck you out a window, and decided to leave her be. Clyde and lincoln picked up on this too.

"So Lucy what did you need to talk to us about?" Lincoln asked curious. This was the first time he actually had looked at her, the dress she was wearing was slim and elegant with lacing and what apeared to be a corsette. Her hair was up in a pony tail with the bangs still covering her eyes, and finally the blood red lipstick that truthfully coaght his eye.

"Well Lincoln no matter what you can't become upset with what I am going to tell you, otherwise there'd be no use in saying anything."

"I promise Luce, I promise."

Lucy took a deepbreathe and looked at Lincoln with a shy smile on her face, her heart was fluttering, her thoughts were clouded.

"Well lincoln, I am...in love...with you."

Lincoln body began to shake lightly, his skin was turning as white as his hair, his face sinking in, and realising why she hung out with him so often. Almost every day for three weeks she tried to hang out with him, she was extra cudly and she played her cards so right. He took a deep shaky breath and looked st her.

AN

Ok so I fixed it yay!


	6. Chapter 6

As we continue to wonder what Lincoln thinks here's what Trystin is doing. Now so you know I wrote this chapter blasting death metal and it gave me the idea lol. By the way who remembers Tony hawks underground 2. Also known as thug 2. Go back and listen to the soundtrack still trying to find the balance lol.

"How do I get myself in these god damn situations..." Trusting said to himself plugging in his ear buds starting up the first song he ever preformed upfront of a crowd. Pain by Jimmy eat world.

Flash back starting.

The stands were crowded. His guitar was in hand and Luna was standing beside him. Chum was on the drums and Luna was playing bass. He had one them the chance to play as an opener for Jimmy eat world. They were allowed to play any song either by them or the band. Of course he chose pain. It was his favorite song by them and meant the world to him.

He looked to the crowed and spoke into the mic. "We are The Day Sanity Died and we are gonna preform a song from the goof days, it the days where my ps2 was the coolest thing ever, when I smoked my first joint and skipped school to go to a highschool up the god damn street!" he started the riff and said one last word. "Pain."

The drums started kicking and the bass started hitting he smiled and started to sing

"I don't feel the way I've ever felt! I know, Im gonna smile and not get worried, I try but it shows anyone can make what I have built, and better now, anyone can find the same white pills!"

He paused and the crowd jumped in right as he did.

"IT TAKES MY PAIN AWAY ITS A LIE, A KISS WITH OPENED EYES, SHE NOT BREATHING BACK, ANYTHING BUT BOTHER ME, IT TAKES MY PAIN AWAY, NEVER MIND THESE ARE HORRID TIMES, OH OH OH, I can't let it bother me." the crowd roared with them. The lights the adrenaline the screaming fans. It was all still for that one moment. He saw Luna her hair flipping to the right with each bang of her head. Chum was smoking a cigarette going hard on the drums. Everything was perfect.

Fast forward to the end of the song;

"THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN WE ARE THE DAY SANITY DIED AND WE HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" Luna and Trystin threw their signed instruments in the crowd and walked off stage.

Backstage him Chum and Luna were sitting around a table, a large line of coke spread across the flat surface. Trusting pulled out his ID and broke it up three ways. You see early in their career they had gotten into the mystical angel dust, as people called it. Trystin still did some on the occasion when he went to party's.

"So you pussies gonna go for a line or am I taking extra again?" Trystin joked.

"As much as I want to say I am what I eat bro, Im not going back you black haired bitch." Luna piped up. Chum simply nodded in agreement. Trystin bent down and deeply inhaled the white powder jumping back up his face slowly going numb. Luna did the same. Chum also followed suite.

"AND THATS A RUSH!" Trystin yelled at the top of his lungs, though no one heard him outside due to the noise. "So I'm gonna go mosh!" He leapt up and ran to the front of the stage the band still singing he smiled and jumped off the crowd throwing him until he reached the mosh pit. The rest of the night was a blur after that. All he remembers is waking up to a naked Luna cuddling him.

Back in the living room Luna was remembering the rest if that night.

After the show had ended about three hours later, she found Trystin at the bar loaded. She had come down from the blow after sleeping for a the last hour of the show, so she was sober enough to help him. He looked over and smiled at her his cheeks going wide and his eyes bloodshot.

"M-my favorite pa-pair of tits!" Trystin said his words slurred and misspoken.

"C'mon mate, we're going home." Luna replied grabbing him helping him up.

"Your f-f-funny, I think, I think your f-face is hot, here let me kiss it to cool it down" Trystin stood up and leaned in kissing her.

At first her eyes went wide then she closed them. For some reason this just felt right. But now she new it was all wrong. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers wresting on his neck as he pulled back.

"Th-there, it's cool now. Don't t-tell this to anyone, n-not even Luan!" Trusting stumbled out.

All Luna could do was smile and blush. She ended up dragging him to the car. Chum was gone since he came in his van and left not wanting to deal with a drunk fifteen year old. No one knew how he got it, but since he was 14 Trusting had a fake ID card and drank more often than not. As they were in the car Trusting looked at Luna and started to tear up a smile on his face.

"Hey ti-tits can I say a secret to you?"

"Why not bro."

"Now you can't tell, you can't tell anyone, especially n-not th-this pretty hot chick name Luna."

At this point she realized Trystin thought she was someone else so she took advantage of the situation. And to make up for lying to him right now, she would tell him what he said in the morning. No harm no foul right? So she agreed.

"Don't worry bro, no one will ever know."

"OK, I I I, love my Nikki so much, so much but, its not the same you know, I know y-you know, I haven't really been f-feeling the vibe, the vibe as much. But, but, but something about this Luna chick really hits me in my heart man. She's t-talented. She keeps, keeps me on my feet. And just has my mind and heart racing by the minute. So I, I over drink to deal with her not loving me... Drink, I drink away my pain."

In present day events;

"As, a, brother...right?!" Lincoln asked shaking. His face as white as his hair. Clyde sat beside him still trying to contain his laughter finally failing.

"HA HA HA, DUDE I CALLED THIS SHIT WHEN WE WERE KIDS, TRYSTIN OWES ME FIFTY DOLLARS!" Clyde burst out dying inside thinking Trystin would have one. "Anyways... I'll see myself to the door." He stood up grabbed his board and walked into Trystin room, hoping he wasn't asleep.

"Lincoln, I love you more than I should, more than any sister should. I love you in the way you loved Ronnie. I love you in the way Rocky loved me." Lucy spoke softly genuine passion coming from an otherwise blank voice.

Lincoln stood up and walked into the kitchen looking around for a moment. He opened the cupboard and saw what he was looking for. A tall bottle full of expensive 35 year old scotch, Trystin gave it to him one year and he has only had two glasses of it spite owning it for a year. He grabbed three glasses and sat back down. Reaching over he tapped Luna, pulling her out of her daydream and showed her what he had. Filling two of the glasses half way, then his to the brim he took a swig directly from the bottle and set it down.

"She tell you little bro?" Luna asked unplugging her earbuds.

"Why else would I have a full glass of liquid that normally taste of horse piss."

"Brother, if your not happy with what I said we can just for-"

"NO!" Lincoln burst out interrupting Lucy causing the two to jump.

"No, you said you fell in love with me. I'll never forget that unless I'm drunk every single day for the rest of my life, and I don't like the feeling most the time. However I am most honest when I'm under the influence cause it allows people to see what goes on in my inner mind. So by that logic the only way to know if I feel the same is to get me so shit faced I remember nothing. And I have you two drinking so I'm not the only one here."

" Ok brother, I understand." Lucy proceeded to take a swig of the dark brown liquid.

"Well bro, bottoms up I guess." Luna also took a swig.

This was going to be the start of a long night.

AN;

This may take a while to do, may be a few chapters, maybr the next one. Who knows?


	7. Sneak peak

OK, this is me being nice to my readers. Cause I know I do take a while to post more often than not I am going to give you guys a sneek peak at what's to come next. It seems that people are enjoying what I'm putting out lately so why not give you guys a taste of what's going on. This is the beginning if the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Lincoln took another swig and pulled out his pack of cigarettes lighting one. Taking a long drag he spoke.

"Ok luce this is where everything comes into full view, how long have you been interested in me?" He said smoke pouring from his mouth as he spoke.

Taking another sip of her drink she smiled a bit.

"Well dear brother, ever since I was eight I felt odd around you, but this recent year was when I discovered what it meant." She looked down her face turning a light shade of red. "And I wish I could get rid of the feeling all together, however your just to much for my soul to let go of."

"Didn't think you were gonna be able to tell him luce." Luna piped up.

"I didn't either in all honestly, felt my mind couldn't handle the repricutoins of this."

"Well your doing alright, not so sure about me though. It is kinda hard to take in the fact if, oh well, your Little sister wanted a romantic relationship with you."

"I can see how that's alot to handle brother." The small Gothic girl looked down in slight remorse, she new this wasn't going to be an easy day although she didn't expect her brother to be this on edge about the situation. And she sure as hell wasn't expecting Trystin to loose his cool as bad as he did.

"It's fine, I'll get my shit on track one way or another. I mean, it's alot to ponder but I'm reaching the point of drunk I need to be at to properly asses the situation." He grabbed his glass and took another drink.


	8. Hope

OK, this is the full chapter I hope you enjoy

Lincoln took another swig and pulled out his pack of cigarettes lighting one. Taking a long drag he spoke.

"Ok luce this is where everything comes into full view, how long have you been interested in me?" He said smoke pouring from his mouth as he spoke.

Taking another sip of her drink she smiled a bit.

"Well dear brother, ever since I was eight I felt odd around you, but this recent year was when I discovered what it meant." She looked down her face turning a light shade of red. "And I wish I could get rid of the feeling altogether, however, your just to much for my soul to let go of."

"Didn't think you were gonna be able to tell him luce." Luna piped up.

"I didn't either, in all honesty, felt my mind couldn't handle the replications of this."

"Well, you're doing alright, not so sure about me though. It is kinda hard to take in the fact if, oh well, your Little sister wanted a romantic relationship with you."

"I can see how that's a lot to handle brother." The small Gothic girl looked down in slight remorse, she new this wasn't going to be an easy day although she didn't expect her brother to be this on edge about the situation. And she sure as hell wasn't expecting Trystin to lose his cool as bad as he did.

"It's fine, I'll get my shit on track one way or another. I mean, it's a lot to ponder but I'm reaching the point of drunk I need to be at to properly asses the situation." He grabbed his glass and took another drink. "Plus this isn't the first time you guys have just thrown something my way and expected me to be fine."

"Link, bro we don't want to stress you, it's just you're the go-to guy..." Luna looked down avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"I don't know. I mean at least once a month some type of extremely large pile of bull shit hits and I have to drop everything and figure things out for those of us still living together and finding out where we're going." Lincoln took another swig. "But right now my complaints about my family unit is irrelevant and therefore will be avoided."

Luna and Lucy had forgotten how much he resembled Lisa when he drank. He would become calm and precise with whatever he did in contrast if he was sober he would flip out. So in a way, this was a gift in disguise and could work towards a better outcome to Lucy's situation. Though it was surprising how smart the boy was for being a heavy smoker and always losing his cool.

"Ok brother..." Lucy spoke quietly.

With Clyde and Trystin

"So you wanna dip out the window and go skating with me big t, the super g, who fucks bitches and smokes tree?" Clyde said trying to cheer Trystin up.

"No. We are going to be adults and wait for whatever the hell is going on out there to die down like real men." Trystin stared at him with a mild death glare showing he wasn't moving an inch.

"And you've always have been a drag so I should have expected this..."

Trystin just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall ensuring he was hearing what was going on.

Back in the living area;

"So I do realize where you are coming from brother," Lucy said taking a deep breath. "But you know you could have said no or even chose to ignore the problems and issues put in front of you by us, it's not really all that hard."

"She has a point little bro... not everything can be helped, and the shit sucks more often than not little bro, only wish we didn't stress you so hard you know." Luna chimed in trying to help the situation in hopes things would smooth out a little.

"I said it didn't matter." Lincoln looked them both down with a dead mans gaze. "do you want to know how I feel about you or not cause I could totally go sleep off the booze and become a panicking mess again if that's what you would rather deal with."

The room fell silent for half a moment. So silent one could hear the water dripping in the sink. The light whisper of the wind and the floorboards creak. Everything was dead in this everlasting moment.

"That's what I thought.." Lincoln spoke knowing damn well they didn't want to leave this unaddressed. "Look even with how odd the situation is I am willing to give this a try." Right as Lucy was about to speak he put his hand up. "Two conditions, one the four of us keep this a secret from everyone else in the family...its bad enough mom's not here and dad ran off with our younger sisters...we don't need the rest of our family calling us freaks. Two, I need help writing a letter to myself and to the bathroom." He inhaled deeply and smiled a large goofy grin, his face going slightly red. "I think I drank too much..."

Lucy sighed and gave a small smile going to help him up. This wasn't the first time he had asked for help after drinking too much and sure as hell wasn't anything new. But even with his problems she still loved him more than anything.

As Lucy helped Lincoln stumble to the bathroom Luna sat there and thought to herself. "Am I really that bad..."

Chapter end.

AN: I appreciate all the response this story is getting. It may not be much but I really do appreciate this. Feel free to spit some ideas you have because the people who enjoy this are my number one concern. It takes a lot of time thinking and drafting out what I want to happen next and more often than not I have ideas that I throw away to nervous of what you guys think lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the story.


	9. The past

**Five Months Ago;**

"Dude cmon it can't be that bad going to a party?" Trystin said with a grin on his face holding the keys to his car.

"I don't wanna go because I know how fucked up I'll get if I go...you really can't tell me you don't think this a bad idea." Lincoln said. His eyes glaring at his friends soul.

Trystin stood up dusting the dust of his jeans and fixing the legs of his pants. He was wearing ripped up grey skinny jeans along with a long white shirt.

"Dude your coming with me stop acting like a _fag._ "

"Fine...let me get dressed." The white haired boy got up and walked to his room opening the door he looked around, spotting his orange hoodie and red ripped jeans. He tossed them on and walked back to Trystin. Giving him a short glance.

"I'm ready whenever since your making me go."

Trystin took a deep breathe and walked into Lincolns room. After about half a moment he walked out holding a striped black and white shirt.

"Toss this on."

"Fine." He grabbed the shirt and changed out of his hoodie into it.

"Wow that was easy, no bitching from the white haired beauty."

"Cause I'm done arguing tonight. We've been sitting here fo two hours and I'm just done fighting tonight." He started walking towards the car with Trystin a deadpan look on his face.

"So Clyde's not coming?"

"He has work."

"I see, how big is this party?"

"Bigger than my dick."

"Well that's not very large so I guess I'm good."

"Your funny." He opened the front door locking it behind him as they walked towards the car, using the car fob he unlocked his two thousand and five Honda civic. And began driving down the road towards thier destination. Because this was Trystin's car he was playing alot of rap music by artist that had a darker theme and background to them. Everything was fine in the car until dance with the devil by immortal technique came on..

The song was about how a young man wanted to be the hardest on the streets going in and 9n about his evil deeds until he finally rapes his own mother and jumps off the building they did it on after killing her. Lincolns eyes started to tear up cause of how dark and morbid the song itself was. It really made him think about how things could have gone and how wrong things could have been in his world. Cause no matter what someone has it worse than you. Or that what he thought.

As the song was ending Trystin pulled into a driveway with a parking spot specifically for him. This happened alot because right before he dropped out he was the biggest thing at royal woods high since sliced bread. It was naturally because he had piercings and tottoos, the kid did come from Vegas and wasn't to bad looking. As they both stepped out the car Trystin popped the trunk and grabbed out a large plastic bag. It had an odd smell thar was actually fairly pleasant. As they walked up to the door they could hear the music going through the house feeling the bass bumping around.

Trsyting reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. Lincoln was starting to sweat and just looked generally uncomfortable.

"Here man take one of these." Trystin opened the pottle and handed one to Lincoln.

"What us this?"

"Xanax, it'll losen you up a bit."

Without a second guess Lincoln swallowed the pill and knocked on the door. Within a moment an old class partner of theirs, Rusty Spokes to be specific opened the door. He had his red hair in a hun and was messing it up with all Jordan gear.

" My two favorite people, the party's just starting you haven't missed much but you two are my jumpers if you get what I mean bro."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lincoln my dear friend, you and Trystin always tend to make my parties interesting, I mean shit you remember the time Trystin beat up Chandler for the fuck if it, or the time you were throwing knives at the new kid, making sure to get close but not actually hitting him, you guys are why people come!" Rustys eyes glimmered as he said these things, really making sure that honestly and respect was heard and seen through the words he spoke.

"Oh..." Lincoln smiled a little and his body started feeling wobly, but he wasn't moving. The drugs had already started to take light affect.

"Exactly, now get in here and make this awesome!"

"Oh Rusty by the way, I got those _herbs_ we talked about over the phone." Trystin handed him the large bag.

Rusty opened it and inside was about over a pound of straight kush. This was alot of marijuanna and rusty knew things were gonna be interested.

"Well then my main man, how about we start rolling blunt?", Rusty opened the door ushering the two in. Trystin sat at the coffee table towards the back of the living room while Lincoln went and made his first cup. There was just about anything you could want over on this table. They had a bug bucket full of random pills, cough syrup with codine, a large variety of beers and alcohol, plus to top it all off different colors if soda all offbrands if favorites, so people were really gonna get fucked up.

He started the night simple with a rum and cola. Trystin was posted rolling blunts with Rusty and the few people that were there were chill. Nikki was there, Trystin's ex, she wasn't mean or anything actually skated with them from time to time but after what happened to her best friend she was distant so the two broke up. Then Chandler was there, he didn't really care for him but as long as he stayed away from Lincoln things would be fine. As he looked around further he saw Rocky, of course he was gonna be there. He was the hosts younger brother and most people thought he was pretty cool. Off to the side a few other people he'd seen in school but never really talked too were there. And finally, off in the corner was a person in all black, she was slim and her hair was as black as night itself. As he was under the influence it took him a moment to realize who it was, but when it donned him he realized it was his younger sister.

With a small simple stride he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder from behind as she wasn't facing his direction. The girl jumped a little and whirled around to see him.

Lincolns smile grew wider. "Not so scary are you now luce?"

"Brother, as you have told me many a time before don't sneak up on me..." She spoke softly in her usual monatone voice, with the years it had heightened just a little making her sound a tad bit timmid. He wouldn't lie though it was rather cute.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Rusty said I was just the type of material he wanted at his party brother. It's most likely because to most I do aoear physically attractive, so I decided to take the chance and come here, why are you here?"

"Trystin dragged me..."

"I see, well I'm gonna go try to mingle brother, if you need me just shoot me a text."

"Ok luce, same goes for you."

She walked off and he didn't see her for the rest of the night. A few hours had gone by and all the stoners were sitting around in the living room hitting blunts that were being passed around. Lincoln was on his fifth cup and it was around eleven pm. He got the blunt and took a large hit, coughing as all the smoke left his lungs passing it on. His words were beginning to become slurred and his mind was spinning. He had been partying hard as he went on. Chandler was sitting right across from his. The wto galared at one another in shear anger. He had slept with his girl. And now she was dead.

They had gotten into fist fight before, but this time when chandler stood up, he kicked Lincoln square in his jaw. The force put into the kick caused it to echo as his moth started to bleed. Chandler proceeded to get on him and start beating in on his chest. As the party goers screamed and panicked Rusty and Trystin quickly got up pulling Chandler off of him.

With this chance in hand Trystin grabbed the large teenager by his face and slammed his forehead into his nose breaking it.

"I SWEAR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE FAGGOTS LINCOLN LOUD!" Chandler yelled as he struggled getting up.

With that Lincoln got up and and ran out the door. Sprinting from it all, running as fast as he could, he wanted to go home. Not the sorry excuse home was right now. But back to when mom and dad were together, when lily was still there with Lisa and the twins. When Lori didn't lose hair over bills and Leni smiled every second of every day. When he had a real home. When Ronnie Ann was alive.

No one knew but he and Trystin had killed her. Clyde helped hide the body and he couldn't take it anymore. Things were getting out of hand and he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he wanted away... From the pain from his past, from himself. He was indeed a liar, a cheater, a douche, a killer, and that all summed up in his mind to make him a faggot. As everyone through his life has called him. He was a fagg. A bitch. A disgrace and disaster of a person. He wasn't himself and knew he was just coasting through the days at this point.

Still high off the pills and drunk from the party he stopped at the Royal Woods park. He walked up to the mirror and took his shirt off pulling out a small switch blade. A dnd latter by letter he carved F, A, G, G, O, T. Straight into his chest. Never willing to forget what he really was in this world, to himself and others. He put some paper towels on the wound trying to soak up the blood, but soon passing out falling into the floor hitting his head.

The next thing he knew he was in his room bandaged head to toe with a massive hangover. No one was there expect him. No note left no nothing. Just him, he tossed on a random shirt and some shorts walking dowstairs. No one. He knocked on doors. No one.

He had no clue how he got there or what happened but he decided to go back to sleep. Hoping no one knew...

 **AN/** That's all I git for you and I hope you enjoyed this. It's just a little back story.


	10. Wodies

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorta have been doing alot things kinda are a roller coaster. Anyway let's just get to the story. BTW trigger warning the n word is used in this chapter, and so you know what the deal is I'm a white black and Cuban kid. Alot of gang related terms an names will be used and all are real gangs. Don't use these words unless you are actually from this life and know what your talking about. Some people out here will shoot you for using some of said terms and are very sensitive to real street made men.

 **With Trystin and Clyde.**

"Dude where is this guy?" Clyde asked inpatointly.

"Be fucking patient, we need this zip and I don't mind waiting a little, plus he said six thirty and it's only six twenty two." Trystin said calmly. "Can't belive you got me and Luna to dip out with you, you know she was the last person I wanted to be in a fucking car with."

"Were we really gonna skate all the way to the edge of royal woods for a zip, the answer is no, no we were not." Clyde put his hand in one pocket and lit a cig, Trystin seeing this lit one as well.

"That also means we left a buzzed Lucy and a drunk Lincoln alone af our tree fort, all I know is we better not go back and imedietly screwing on the damn couch I paid for." Trystin took a long drag flicking the ash off into the light breeze.

The two of them stood still in the empty lot where they met the same guy at the same time every single time. The sun was just sitting there low in the sky creating a beautiful orange tint to the sky, Luna was parked a little up the street and they stood their, a light breeze blowing and the grass around having a light sway. It was truly a sight to appreciate. The time ticked slowly, and out of nowhere on the usual six thirty on the dot, a bright blazing red 2012 camero came into view.

"Finally feels like we've been waiting forever." Clyde complained putting out his cigarette on the ground. "Hopefully Hiaku likes this batch, from the pic he sent it looked almost black."

"You are such a bitch for her dude. You really need to grow a set and fucking quite going off what she likes all the time and not what you want." Trystin said anyoed. The car was about to park right next to them at this point. "We'll talk about this later."

The car came to a full stop as the drivers door opened up and a tall white man in black jeans and a red vans jacket with glasses stepped out the car.

"Trystin, how has my little wodie been, you still avoiding the big b where you belong?" He lifted his slaves revealing gang tats, this man was a big blood, his name was Raymond, so one from back in vegas where Trystin had started.

"Ray you know that's noy who I am anymore, I'm a musician now."

"But you used to be the hardest on the block nigga, only next to me. What happened to big maverick smoke, the big blood that popped niggas and didn't play no mother fucking games?"

"Look, rap and trapping didn't take me anywhere, I'm done with gun toting and gang banging, I make a good rock artist and make good music not shit about drugs and scum shit anymore.I'm not about your bullshit. Can I just get my zip and can we all get on." Trystin pulled out the cash and stuck it out, Ray grabbed the money and pulled out a decent sized bag filled with black and green buds.

"Look maverick, lil sour just got a record deal and the gang misses you, so does Alyssa, so do I wodie, just think about boming home, I got a small store in the mall and everything is red black and white, I also got you a nice piece if you do come back."

"Don't call me that ever again...tell sour he's doing good and make sure D isn't ditching his high school classes. Alyssa can go fuck herself and like I said that's not me. Now next time you ask for me to come back expect me to stop buying from you and to start growing my own shut again, bye Raymond."

"Fine man, bye." Ray stepped back in the car and flipped it speeding off as Clyde and Trystin started walking off.

"He really keeps pushing doesn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"Why did you two join a gang anyway?"

"Didn't have a choice, wanted to eat and make money and being from vegas there wasn't much if an optoin."

"Oh.."

They continued the rest if the walk in silence.

Luna saw the two walking up the car starting it quickly unlocking the dorms and wiping her face, it being bright red and looking as if the makeup she had was streaking down do to her crying. In all honestly she had been, and Trystin looked mad. Clyde looked sad and the two slowly walked up.

 **Five minutes ago with Luna.**

Luna sat crying staring at the dash, she was upset with the events of earlier back in the tree house. She thought Trystin would belive her. She really lived him with all her heart and only wanted him to be happy. She wanted to be more than a person to fuck every once in a while. More than a body. More than friends. More than band mates.

"WHY CAN'T I FUCKING BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM?!" She screamed in her head and punched the dash denting it. She inhaled and shook her hand feeling around the underparts of her seat, patting carefully she found what she was looking for, a large bottle of bright green long pill. It was Xanax, and alot of it at that.

She had kept it stashed incase she ever decided to start up again but she wasn't sure if it was the best idea. Deciding to just blow off the consequences she opened the bottle and took one out popping it real quick and tossing the bottle back under her chair, starting to wipe her face she saw the two walking up leading us back to where we left off.

After the two got in she was suprised to see who sat where, Clyde was in the back seat rolling up on a random note book, while Trystin sat in the front next to her looking in the mirror for some reason his eyes focused on her reflection.

"Sooo, how did it go dudes?" Luna said as she started to pull off driving down the street.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Trystin said.

"We'll now I can't say anything about it, it was kinda shit what happened though" Clyde piped up.

Luna nervously gulped. "Oh...ok then.."

Trystin let out a deep breathe and shot a look at Clyde, he quickly nodded and put on his headphones and kept rolling. Trystin then turned and looked out the window.

"Luna, I'm sorry about ear-"

"It's fine Trystin." Luna said quickly cutting him off.

"Look it's either you let me talk or you don't hear what I got to say, I'm not in the mood for anyone else's bullshit today and I will fucking get out this car and walk my happy ass home." Trystin said using force in his words.

"Sorry..."

"Now, I'm sorry for what happened. But you're someone I've just been casually fucking for quiet a while. For you to tell me you want a real relationship especially with what happened with me and Nikki. It grabbed me completely off guard."

"I can get that bro, but the way you went after the rocker chick was brutal dudes, I mean I honestly wrote that song about you, and I really do feel for you."

"And I know this already. And this cock did point put to me that it wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't even give you a chance."

"What do you mean Trystin?" She said looking over at him then turning her attention back to the rode.

"If you still want a chance with me, I'll give you one. But you fuck it up we are done forever and indefinitely. And I really don't want this to affect our career. We don't tell the fans and we keep this vet ween the four of us, don't need Lori calling me a man whore any more than she already does."

Luna looked over at him a giant mile on her face. "I'll take that one chance under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You come sleep in my room tonight you handsome wanker!"

Trystin sighed in relief and laughed a little as they drove back to the tree fort.

END CHAPTER

AU/This is gonna be a thing, it has been a thing. If you don't like this then I don't know what to say then. But that should start taking us into some issues.


End file.
